


you + me =

by Iam_just_a_human



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Conversations, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Own Characters - Freeform, Romance, inspired by MV, just so you know, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_just_a_human/pseuds/Iam_just_a_human
Summary: As the boy goes along with their lifes, one by one meets or confesses his love. All in different ways and different yeses. Have they found the one?This is #wyd MV inspired.





	1. Jinhwan part 1

**Author's Note:**

> so it's gonna be to chapters on each guy which means that (example) Bobby has Chapter part 1 and 2   
> and this is my first time writing about ikon so i don't have their personality on point but i am trying ^^ 
> 
> so please bear with me. And thank you!^^

Can’t this bus go any faster? I think to myself. There is plenty of stops before i’m gonna go off so please hurry mister slowly bus driver! And speaking of the sun the buss swings into a stop slott.   
On comes a girl with dark wavy hair. Blue denim shorts with a red sweater. She slowly moves further and further back, all the way back to the row that i was sitting on. 

And even here it was enough room for her on my right side. She sits down shyly. And her perfume hits my nose. It’s… lovely. That’s the only way i can describe it.   
Now after she sat down i find myself no longer angry at the buss for running slow, now i want it to stop so i can sit here and smelling the lovely scent for a minute more. She seems to be dozing off as her head looks to be sinking downwards. With a smooth and light hand move i navigate her head onto my shoulder Instead. 

My heart makes a jump as her head actually meets my shoulder. I can’t believe i did that. As i am finally at peace with her head on my shoulder there comes a road bump that makes her awake. The minute she leaves my shoulder, my nervousness come rushing in again. As she raises her head she places some locks of hair behind her ear and says that she is sorry. I give her an awkward nod, and she seems to seem be very uncomfortable so she rushes to press the stop button and stand up to walk off. 

As she walks the Side road I can’t help but to look at her go. To support myself I place my hand on her empty seat. To my surprise it wasn’t empty. It’s her phone!. I quickly press the stop button and gets out of the bus as soon as it stops. Long ahead I can see her walk. I quickly make my feet to run after her. As the meters between us sink'd I got more and more nervous. She must think i am some kind of pervert. Or kidnapper or something way worse. But I manage to push the thoughts away as i reach her. I place my hand on her shoulder and she get surprised. He is holding her hands up to her chest as a protection. 

“miss… here… your phone...you forgot it” i say with a heavier breath than i thought i would have. “oh. Thanks you.” she says nervously as she slowly and carefully takes the phone out of my open hands. I rest my hands on my hips the moment it is out of my hands. Without knowing my mouth opened and said “i’m Kim Jinhwan. And you?” why did i say exactly those words it makes me sound like a dirt bag. When she starts to giggle i get straight up surprised. “i’m Park Hyesoo. Again thank you” she bow her head this time around. Wow Hyesoo it fits her. It’s lovely actually. 

Out of that one question i ended up following her home, it turns out that she doesn't live that far from me, and that she only stopped to get off because she was embarrassed to have fallen asleep on some guy's shoulder. To be honest i didn’t mind


	2. yunheong part 1

Why is this so annoying quiet? I know that living in a school dorm with six other guys may be annoying but this is... is a whole different annoying! I lean back in the chair and throw the book on to the table, it makes a huge bam as it falls on top of the table. A few people shoot their heads up but nothing more before turning to their books again. I let my head back all the way til it's almost upside down, while I let out a huge breath.

I know libraries are supposed to be quiet, but holy this is quit. It's this close before I step up on the table and starts to sing fantastic baby of bigbang until my throat hurts. I am not quite there yet thought. But holy how I want to.

I stand up and grab the book from the table to put it back. I turn the corner and my eyes see a girl looking through the shelves. I quickly make a return and lean on the bookshelf. I have the book close to my chest as I make up some stupid courage. I breathe a couple more times before returning to face the girl. When I came up in her vision she seems startled at first "I'm sorry if i startled you" I say as I look her up and down to get in the hole picture of her. She has brown hair and small eyes. The hair is to her chest and the eyes are oval as they are small. They are quite beautiful. "It's okay, no worry" she says and gives me a smile as she put a lock of her hair behind her ear on the left side.

"that's good, I was just gonna place back this book." I lift up the book for a second and look down as I lower the book. I seem to smile at it as well. "oh, I have been looking for this. It's my favorite book" show the book once again in pure confusion. I raise an eyebrow, and by that she smiles and says "yeah that book" and reaches for the book. I quickly give it to her.

"it's about a woman trying to break out of an unbreakable pattern. It makes me think about what not one woman can do alone but what several women can do United." She said it all while looking quickly through the pages. "than maybe that is why I didn't quite understand, since I am a guy. But that sound really cool"

She finally looks up "cool? What that your a dude, or?" She smiles and it is contagious. I start to smile as well. "no, but it doesn't hurt that I am a cool guy, but I was talking about your thinking. It's interesting. Mildly said"

"if you wanna think this way your self than here.." She hands the book back to me. "or did you read it all without understanding?" I look between her and the book stretched out to me. I slowly and with a smile on my lips, take the book. "I didn't read it all okay. Don't judge!" I say jokely as she starts to giggle by me taking the book.

"read it well" she says with a tiny melody on her words, before slipping around the corner and leaving me alone in the aisle with tons of books. I lean lightly on the bookshelf and laugh to myself. I bring my free hand up to my chest to calm my racing heart. I didn't even notice that it was beating like this. I let out a breath and turn the corner as well to head to the door. I of course register the book and the librarian gave me a look as she saw what book it was. The minute that awkward moment was over I headed back to the crazy and loud dorm.

I was meet with the freshmen running around with water guns and yelling "I am gonna get you!" I smile and shake my head as I move over to my room. Who I share room with is Donghyuk. As I close the door he lifts his head from his phone. "Hey, where have you been?" He asks as I fall down on the bed. " the library I say as I hold up the book. "wait hang on isn't that a girl book?" I move the pillow into a comfy position and answer before opening the book "books doesn't have gander, and there is no such thing as one gender ruled books" on the first page I am met with a surprise, it makes me sit up in matters of seconds.

_"Thanks for the talk. 907***** -Shin Hyunuk"_

"Holy crap" is all that my lips can form.


	3. bobby part 1

"did you guys seriously kiss?" I say in pure confusion as I shoot the ball in the hoop. And get it straight through. Hanbin moves one of his legs to catch the ball as it hits the ground.

"yeah, and I can't stop thinking about it you know" he says as he walks over and stands in my place and gives it a shoot. He scores perfectly like me. I lightly take the ball and bounce it on my way back. "dude, that is crazy. How lucky you have become" I shoot one more time. This one doesn't go as smooth, it touches the backplate and the ring before going through. He takes the ball with a smile that doesn't seem to leave his lips. " I guess" He almost whisper to the ball before shooting perfect one more time. When it's my turn again I don't say anything since I am somehow jealous at him. Since I didn't get to bring the together or help him in anyway. I know this girl even! What the... well well, I guess I should just be happy for him.

"stop being so shy about it. You are straight she is straight you kissed nothing to be shy about, it's nature!" I say and somehow manage to miss. Both of or shoulders raise up to our ears. I am the only one to react when the ball rolls off court.

I didn't seem to notice that it rolled to a girl sitting on a bench near the court. And as I was going to pick it up I notices a couple of female legs. my eyes saw a pair of red converses and my eyes started to follow the legs all the way up to a face smiling down at me. "wow..." It slips out of my mouth. She starts to laugh but cover with her wrist. She places her notebook on the side of her

on the bench and leans down to pick up the ball. I stand up to join her she keeps spinning the ball between her hands. She looks up at me and hands me the ball with a kindly smile.

"your's?" She says with a voice that could resemble an angel. "yeah, you know how to shoot?" I say as I take the ball slowly. One side of her mouth turns upwards before quickly grabbing the ball and set the course straight to one of the hoops. I join her at the side but at a safe distance. She taps the ball in the ground a couple of times before bending her knees and shoots. The ball goes straight through the hoop. I out of reflex move to catch the ball. I smile with the ball in my hands. "I guess you know a little." I say before joining her side again. "I am Bobby by the way. You can also call me Jiwon if you would like." I hold out the ball for her one more time with a smile. She takes it with a smile as well and shoots before answering. "I'm Jung Soah. Nice to meet you Jiwon" hering her call my name brings my skin to crawl out of pure pleasure.

I turns around to see her with hands behind her back and on tiptoe. I first now notice her red t-shirt and light blue denim jeans. Damn she is cute.

"it was Soah you said" I say as I walk closer, she nodds while biting her lips. I hand her the ball one more time and see her get ready to shoot before saying behind her while watching her shoot "I would like to get to know more about this so called Soah." She quickly turn around I can't keep my laugh Inn. I take a step forward to stand directly in front of her. "can I get to know you?" She nods slowly. My mouth turns upwards and my eyesight gets smaller but damn was it worth it. My hands moves around her waist as I pick her up from the ground and spins her around in the air. She laughs and support herself on my shoulders. I have always wanted to do this. So I couldn't control myself.

Ops. Sorry not sorry. But what can I say? She was super cute and wore two, TWO red clothing.


	4. Hanbin part 1

My phone beside me lying on the mattress lights up as i get a text. Slowly pull of my headphones and places my laptop on the other side of me instead of resting on my knees.

‘ _hey! How you doing? :)’_

I read the text while smiling, it’s from my crush. Since we are on a project together and she is super helpful she usually asks me how the process is going since it’s in one of my worst subjects. 

_'i guess it’s going okay, but you wouldn’t mind reading it over once in the morning do you?’_

I bring myself to write the last part. When my thumb finally got the courage to press send my breath went out heavily. And i sank down in my pillow who i used to back up my back. A half a minute later my phone lights up again.  
‘ _yeah of course, i bet is more than okay Hanbin’_

I am straight up smiling as i type a smal okay and thank you. She is so lovely. Never seen her outside of school though, yet! I guess i really like her. Bobby has naging in my ear since i first told him about her. And tomorrow i’m gonna see her again and i’ll take it from there.  
\-------   
As i enter the school gate with a bubbling chit chat bobby talking to me without noticing that i have stoped listening, i look for her. And suddenly someone tap me on the shoulder. As i look to the side i want to hug the person, since it’s her.

“jung Jiae!” I can feel my cheeks being dragged to wach side, and it is starting to hurt. She stands there and is small giggling at me “morning to you too Hanbin, hey Bobby” she bends her body to the side to wave at bobby, Bobby smiles and waves back at her. I can hear him say that he just walks inside before us.

“shall we go? I think the bell is gonna ring soon so if you want me too look at what you wrote we should start pretty soon. I nod and comes back down to earth. Her voice is so smooth and comfortable to listen too. I simply nodded since we actually sits together in class as well i guess that is many today.

As we walk into the classroom and take our seats in the far back of the room i open my backpack and hands her my project. Nor did i notice that i gave her a very important letter at the same time. I only noticed she went silent and didn’t move at all. She usually moves around when she reads or lets out small chuckles. So i guess it’s horrible ‘did i write that bad?’ i say seconds before the teacher came inside and the class president made us all stand up and bow. When we could finally sit down again she places my paper under her desk and whispered that she would finish reading later.

With my side eye i could catch Jin ae trying to write something to me on the desk. ‘let’s meet at the roof later’ I read in my mind. I looked up at her and nodded before turning to the blackboard again. I noticed a smile on her lips though as i nodded. She is so adorable. 

When the bell finally rang and i knew i could see her on the roof. Since we now had different classes this lesson, i went straight to the roof without grabbing something in the cafeteria with Bobby like we usually does. When i finally open the roof door i see her back faced at me she seems to be looking at something in her hand. When she turns a bit to the side i finally can see that it’s a letter who has been folded three times and is written on a normal writing paper, like those in our notebooks. She is even smiling to herself as she is reading and then it hits me like a cannonball. When i handed her my paper my letter was in between to sheets! Oh my god! She is reading my confession!! My feet start to run as fast as they could. She turns around to see a running hanbin, and gets surprised as i grab the letter out of her hands.

“how...how much.. how did you… read?” i say with a heavy breath and out of nervosity. She is straight up smiling at me. She point at the bottom of the paper and whispers

“everything” Out of reflex my hand hits my forehead and damn that hurt. Still i don’t move my hand off my forehead and shuts my eyes. Since my life is over for this moment on.

I can suddenly feel some soft and warm fingers on my hand who is fixed on my forehead. I slowly open my eyes as she moves my hand away. She looks deeply into my eyes. While she is moving my hand all the way down to her waist. She softly putts down my hand and run her fingers slowly upwards my arm. Until she stops at the shoulder and gives me a warm smile. She slowly moves her chest towards me and lifts her head upwards and in the exact same move she move her hand the last bit up to my neck and makes my head comes down to meet hers.

We are only inches away from each other. And since i have never kissed anyone before i am terrified but in the same moment comfortable, we both lean in the inc and our lips meet. My other hand moves on its own up to her waist as well. And her hand rests on my shoulder. Okay maybe my life isn’t over. Just an period of my life has ended. My single period has closed


End file.
